


Don't get Caught

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [22]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:30:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Edward and Lucius get horny at work an sneek off to the garage for some quick fun. ;)Day 22 Autumn OTP Challenge: NSFW





	Don't get Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrgoldsdearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/gifts).



“C’mon, I swear we won't get caught!”

“Ed, we work at the GCPD, someone's bound to notice we aren't where we’re supposed to be!”

“Lucius, they hardly pay any attention to us even when they have to, Lee is probably the only one that would notice, and she's on maternity leave with Kristen!” Lucius didn't reply, he knew it was true, most of the officers and detectives did not pay much attention to their civilian co-workers.

“Fine, just promise we'll be quick,” Lucius let himself be persuaded, he had a hard time passing up any opportunity to be close with Edward and besides, doing it in a vaguely public place (like a car) had always been a fantasy of his.

“I promise,” Edward said, holding one hand over his heart and another up, in theatrical mockery. “I think this one's open-” the door did in fact open to the back seat of the police vehicle. “after you.” Lucius got in, Ed filling not far behind.

“Wow, it's cramped back here.”

“Do you think they left cuffs back here?”

“Ed, we are not cuffing you while having semi-public sex in the garage of our workplace, we don't have time!”

“You'll just have to cuff me later,” Edward whispers back suggestively.

“Are we gonna do this or not?” Lucius asked, pulling Edward in for a kiss by the tie. Ed moaned softly against his lips.

“I want to suck you off!” Edward gasped after he was allowed to pull back.

“However will I get you off then, hmm? Do you want to rub against my foot like a dirty little slut?” Lucius smiled wickedly. Ed moaned at the suggestion, pupils blown wide and face unevenly flushed. “Is that what you want?”

“Please?” Edward nodded, his glasses bouncing on his nose, they really had ought to get them tightened.

“Alright then, but promise you’ll tell me if anything is wrong, or if you-”

“I know the safe-word, Lu,” Ed wasn’t annoyed, though he did huff a little, it was mostly fond exasperation.

“Well then, we'd better get started if we don't want to get caught,”

“So, you're saying I have to get you off as quick as I can?” he asked, slyly, folding his glasses and tucking them into Lucius’ breast pocket with a little pat.

“Don't forget yourself,”

“Oh, I won't.”

Edward was swallowing down his cock within the minute, too impatient to do anything but unbutton a bit down the front of their shirts and pull the zipper down and out of the way. The cock was solid against the back of his throat and taking tears to hold back his gag reflex. He hadn't had enough practice to get rid of that horrid reflex yet, but he was on his way there. Now he could take at least ⅔ of Lucius down without discomfort. Granted, he didn't mind a little choking if it meant choking on his boyfriend's cock, so… he could take it about ¾ before he started to gag. Lucius was gripping the hair on the top of his head tightly while the other hand gently pet at the short hairs on the nape of his neck. Wonderful and contradictory. He rolled his hips as he hallowed his cheeks and sucked, rubbing his own trapped erection against Lucius’ foot, which pressed back, making him whimper at the pressure. That whimper reverberated up his throat and through the cock in his mouth. He pulled off with a pop then dove back in, nuzzling his nose into neatly trimmed pubic hair licking up and down the veins, savoring the cock like the tasty treat it was.

“Oh! Where'd you learn to do that? Have you been a naughty slut?” Lucius asked, showing far too much coherence for Edward's liking. He wasn't doing his job well enough yet.

“Only for you,” he responded, using the sweet tone that drove Lu wild. “I'm only a slut for this pretty cock,” he's rubbing the wet tip against his cheeks, watching as Lucius’ face darkens and his pupils dilate. It leaves a trail of saliva and pre-cum in its wake, Lucius’ breaths are more laboured. Ed grinned up at him, snuggly before kissing the tip and drawing out another huff of an exhale. Lucius pressed his foot into Edward's crotch in retaliation, earning a gasp in return.

“Not fair?” Lucius asked, mischief aglow in his eye. Edward narrowed his own and got to work, wrapping both hands around the cock, one thumb swirling around and playing with the tip, pumping it with both hands while he leaned in, pressing against the shoe between his legs and brushing his teeth against the side near the base, his balls are still trapped in his undergarments and Ed is in too much of a hurry to be bothered by a layer of fabric in the way. Mouthing over them while pumping and playing with Lu's cock was too much fun, so many little noises he made, the way he really had to strain to make coherent sentences. It really was beautiful. Though, mouthing at his balls had one unfortunate shortcoming: the fact that he could not do both that and swallow down his boyfriend at that time. What he'd said before was true. He was a slut for Lucius’ cock alone. The car smelt not so good, like sweat and cheap leather cleaner. Ed's knees were starting to feel sore, the downside of sex anywhere outside the bed: hard surfaces. But he could easily distract himself with his task and treat. He got busy again, switching the tasks of his hands and mouth, slurping up the cock from the base up to the tip, massaging Lu's balls. Lucius rubbed his foot across Edward's still clothed bulge, making him pant and whimper, a small string of salvia still connecting his lips to the glistening tip of his partner's cock.

It didn't take much longer for him to swallow Lucius almost all the way again, one hand pumping the base and another fondling testicles as he moved his tongue against it, letting himself gag slightly around it. Lucius’ legs jerked a bit, his foot barely avoiding what would have been a painful collision for Ed. That being said, he did cream his pants as a result of the adrenaline. Which resulted in a long moan around Lucius who promptly joined in orgasm.

Due to Lucius’ size, even as he choked down the cum, he didn't taste little to any of it since the cock was in pretty deep. It was still fantastic. He pulled himself up into Lucius’ lap, wholeheartedly pressing kisses to his jaw and neck as Lucius did the same to him.

After fastening their pants and trying to look like they didn't just have a quickie, at work, in the back of a police car, there came the escape back to work. It went pretty well, a bunch of adrenaline still coursinging through their systems as they ran, trying not to giggle like school children who just got away with something they shouldn't have.

Edward nearly collided into Jim on the way back in.

“Ed? Lucius? What are you guys doing out here?” He had every right to look suspicious.

“Oh, I forgot something in my car and Lucius was helping me!” It was a horrible fib.

“But your car is out in the civilian lot?”

“Well he forgot that and we realized what we were looking for is in the office all along! Bye!” Lucius chimed in, like Edward, barely holding back a stupid grin. Ed slid past the detective as his boyfriend followed, giggling as soon as they were out of his earshot.

“Okay…” Jim muttered to himself. He knew they weren't doing whatever it was they said, but he didn't really want to think about what those fresh hickeys, messy hair, and swollen lips meant. He fetched the car easily, pushing the key into ignition and starting it up.

It smelled kinda funny...

 _Oh no, they didn't._ Jim buried his face in his hands and groaned. He did not want to think about it.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Here you are Dearie! I will say this was a fun request!


End file.
